What's Wrong, Duo?
by suicidal-sinner
Summary: This is a 2 and 5 story! In other words this a Duo and Wufei romance! Woopie! ... well... it's pretty much them just realizing that they like each other. YAOI... of course...
1. Part 1

**What's Wrong, Duo?**

Normal POV

Duo stared out the window silently. Quatre carefully approached Duo. "Duo? Duo? DUO?!" Quatre repeated, getting louder till he was screaming.

"H-huh?!" Duo finally answered.

Quatre sighed. "Are you okay? You're really out-of-it lately," Quatre asked worriedly.

Duo gave Quatre one of his famous grins. "Of course not! The war's over, how can anything be the matter?" Duo asked so seriously that Quatre couldn't believe anything was the matter with the braided pilot.

"Yeah, but it's weird that the war has been over for a month now, isn't it?" Quatre asked.

Duo laughed, "Yeah! It definitely is!"

Several Minutes Later

"You failed to get it out of him," Trowa said as he walked into the room a second after Duo left to get a snack.

Quatre gave a start. A second later he realized Trowa was right. "Duo knows me so well, I don't think I can get it out of him if he doesn't want to tell," Quatre said with a sigh. Trowa walked across the room and wrapped his arms around Quatre from behind, "I know, love. He's probably the most stubborn of the five pilots," Trowa said in his lovers ear. Quatre sighed again as he leaned back into Trowa's embrace.

Duo's POV

I know that Quatre's worried, I really do, and I feel bad, but I don't want to tell him that I'm lovesick. No, he knows the terrible feeling and would want to help. I don't want any help. If I go after the man I love, I will do it myself. But I won't. He could never love me back. I'm annoying, hyperactive, and I don't shut up. He's... different. He's not like the other pilots. Quatre is too nice for his own good; Trowa is too silent and controlled; Heero's convinced himself he's a robot; but Wufei... Wufei is perfect among those who could never reach perfection. Then there's me. I'm the most imperfect person among the gundam pilots. There isn't a soul I know who can see past my grinning mask.

Normal POV

Three Weeks Later

"Wufei! Heero! What are you two doing here?!" Quatre exclaimed in surprise when he answered the door.

"No reason. Just visiting," Heero answered as the boys stepped into the house (or should I say over-sized mansion?)

Quatre's eyebrows shot up. "Really?" Quatre asked almost dryly. Heero simply looked at him.

"Actually, yes. Heero decided he wanted to visit and forced me along," Wufei said with obvious irritation. Quatre smiled. He really didn't care why they were here, just that they were.

Several Minutes Later

"Hey, Duo! The other pilots are here!" Quatre yelled as he walked into the living room. Duo didn't respond. He was staring out the window. Quatre sighed as he stopped to watch his braided friend.

"What's wrong with him?" Heero asked from behind Quatre.

Quatre jumped in surprise and turned around. Wufei and Heero stood behind him staring at Duo. "I don't know. He's been spacing out a lot lately. It's worrying me, but if I ask, he just evades the question. It takes a lot to snap him out of it, too," Quatre turned back to Duo. "Duo. Duo. Duo! DUO! DUO!" Quatre ended up screaming again.

Finally Duo gave a start and turned around, "What- Hey Heero! Hey Wu! It's great to see you again!" Duo greeted with his normal wide grin.

Hi, Duo," Heero said.

"Don't butcher my name, Maxwell!" Wufei yelled.

"Okay, Wu-nee-chan," Duo said mischievously.

"Maxwell!" Wufei yelled, but Duo just laughed. Quatre smiled. Duo was always grinning, but Quatre hadn't heard him laugh in too long.

1 Hour Later

"He's laughing again," Trowa whispered in Quatre's ear. Quatre smiled and nodded.

"What do you mean?" Heero asked from behind the couple.

Both pilots jumped and whirled around to face Heero. Trowa barely stopped his reflexes from hitting Heero. "W-what?" Quatre stuttered.

"What do you mean by 'he's laughing again'?" Heero growled.

Quatre looked away, but Trowa answered, "Duo stopped laughing a little after he came here. Now he's laughing again."

Heero stared at them before asking, "What have you done to help him?"

Quatre and Trowa exchanged looks. "We offered to talk to him or take him to a psychologist. We assured him that everything he said would be confidential, but he refused," Quatre explained. Heero nodded his understanding.

"So we just have to figure it out ourselves and confront Duo," Heero clarified.

Quatre and Trowa looked surprised, "I guess," Quatre said uncertainly. Heero nodded and an almost thoughtful expression appeared on the normally stoic face.

Duo's POV

I couldn't sleep.I was sure that everyone was asleep, but I just couldn't get myself relaxed. I mean, could you sleep knowing the man you love, but doesn't love you back, was sleeping in the next room? I sighed. Thinking about it wasn't helping. I rose off my bed and eased out of the room. I had to be extremely quiet since others were still in soldier mode and would wake up at the slightest noise. Slowly I walked to the living room window. The window gave a good view of the garden, and it relaxed me. Propping myself on the window sill my body slowly began to relax. Within an hour I was fast asleep. Too bad my dreams are always filled with nightmares.

Normal POV

Wufei yawned as he carefully stepped down the steps. He hadn't been able to sleep. With all the daydreaming about his love he had done while laying there you would have thought he would have at least had a wet dream, but no, he hadn't been able to drift off. He sighed. If only he could have his love in more than just his dreams. Suddenly Wufei realized that someone was at the window. Whirling around Wufei was met with an unexpected sight. Duo was precariouly ballanced on the windowsill. Wufei watched as Duo slowly began to tilt. Quietly Wufei walked over and carefully slid his arm behind Duo's back. Duo reacted the complete opposite of what he expected. Instead of waking up swinging, Duo grabbed his shirt and snuggled closer. Wufei was stunned for a moment, but then he smiled. Careful not to wake anyone, especially Duo, up Wufei deposited Duo in his room and tucked him in.

Next Morning

"Bacon, eggs, and pancakes!" Duo yelled happily as he spotted what his Chinese friend was cooking. "My favorite! You're the best Wu-Wu!"

Wufei frowned, " My name is not Wu-Wu, 'Fei, or Wu-man! My name is _Wufei_," Wufei growled with irritation.

"Whatever you say, Wu-baby!" Duo said before racing out of kitchen.

"Maxwell!" Wufei yelled. Quatre, who was helping Trowa with some paperwork in the living room, winced visibly before sighing.

2 hours later -Duo is in town

"There doesn't seem to be a problem. Other than that time when we first came I haven't seen him even glanced at the window," Heero said.

"It's strange! He seemed almost... depressed... before you got here. I don't understand," Quatre finished weakly. Trow placed a hand on Quatre's shoulder in comfort.Nobody noticed Wufei move away from a shadowy corner and head to his room.

Wufei's POV

I already knew that Duo loved Heero, but hearing how much he loves him still hurts. Should I confess anyway? What's the point. I already know that I'll be rejected. Maybe he'll even tell me he never wants to see me ever again. I couldn't live with that. Maybe... Maybe I should help Duo by telling Heero his feelings. They say that if the one you love is happy, you're happy... right? First I'll make sure that is the problem, though I already know it is, then help. Simple.


	2. Part 2

Normal POV

After dinner in the living room

"Maxwell?" Wufei asked.

"What's up, Wu-man?" Duo asked without looking away from the TV.

"Quatre and Trowa say you've been acting depressed lately. Is something the matter?" Wufei asked. That got Duo's attention.

'They were telling Wufei and Heero about that?! Why?!' Duo screamed inside. "Nothing, 'Fei, I'm fine," Duo said aloud.

Wufei sighed, "Maxwell, I want to help. So does everyone else, but you have to tell us what the problem is before we can help you."

Duo stared at Wufei for a long minute before his gaze fell to the floor. "I... I love someone, but... but I don't think they love me back. I think I have less chance with my first love," Duo whispered.

Wufei sighed. Now he had to ask the big question, "Is it Heero?"

Duo's head popped up really fast. 'Wufei actually noticed that I like Heero?' Duo thought in surprise. He could feel his cheeks heat up.

'Aw- I was right. He's blushing' Wufei thought with a mental sigh. "Why don't you tell him?" Wufei asked.

Duo held back panic at the second question. 'Wufei must have taken my blush for a yes!' "Wait a minute, 'Fei! I didn't say anything to the first question! No, I don't love Heero. Plus, I already confessed a long time ago, he was my first love."

Wufei gave a start. "Oh... he rejected you?" Wufei asked in surprise.

"Yes. He was in love with... someone else," Duo said with a nod. "I never let myself truly fall for him though. I guess I always knew that he didn't feel anything. But... but this time I really fell hard. I couldn't imagine ever thinking someone like I think of him now. I didn't even feel close to this for Heero," Duo sighed. 'There! I said it!' Duo thought to himself. True, he had taken a step up, but he still had to confess.

Wufei was stunned. The extent of Duo's feeling seemed to be very deep. Inside, Wufei cried. Duo had said it himself, he could never love anyone else again. Wufei loved Duo, but... he couldn't have him.

Duo stared at Wufei, trying to gauge his feelings about it, but Wufei's face was completely bare of emotion. "I'm... going for a walk," Duo suddenly said. Wufei didn't stop him, even though it was extremely dark outside.

Trowa, Heero, and Quatre retreated from their hiding place into the kitchen. "Is it true that you rejected him?" Quatre asked.

Heero nodded, "I watched him afterward, but he seemed to have taken it well. I guess I was right." Quatre nodded.

"But... who does he love now?" Trowa asked.

"Wufei," Heero and Quatre answered at the same time.

Trowa frowned, "Couldn't it be somebody different? I mean he could like Quatre."

Everyone thought about it a moment. "True. He could also like you, Trowa," Quatre pointed out.

Trowa's eyebrows rose. "Not likely," Trowa said.

Quatre laughed, "But Ilove you, so it isn't unlikely at all." Heero smiled. (A/N Inside! He smiled inside! He never smiles fiscally!... Okay, he does, but those are scary! He smiles while killing people!)

1 week later

Wufei gazed without seeing off the back porch. After a lot of thinking, he had figured out who Heero liked/loved, but he was still no closer to figuring out who Duo liked. Duo snuck up behind Wufei and yelled, "HI, WU-MAN!!"

"Maxwell!" Wufei yelled as he took off after the fleeing braided baka. Catching up in less than a minute, Wufei tackled Duo to the ground. The two fought for the upper hand, and finally Wufei pinned Duo under him. Wufei held Duo's hands above his head with his legs holding Duo's legs in place. Both boys froze as the realized what kind of position they were in. Wufei barely held off the overwhelming urge to kiss the beautiful boy beneath him. Wufei quickly rolled off Duo and laid beside him. "I... um... I figured out who Heero likes," Wufei said after a moment.

"If you say Relena Peacecraft, I'll punch you," Duo said.

Wufei smiled, "Of course not. Heero's gay. He loves Relena, but just as a sister."

"Yeah! I still don't know how he can stand the girl, though," Duo laughed.

"I don't know either. She's louder than you, so obsessive it make me sick, and the pink... it's really bad. She's one of the worst onna I have ever seen," Wufei agreed.

Duo laughed even harder, if it was possible, "I know! Right?" After a few minutes Duo calmed down and asked, "So who do you think Heero likes?"

"Quatre and Trowa. It is hard to notice, but I realized Heero shows some affection to those two. He brushes Quatre as he passes a lot, and he often stands near Trowa even if there is somewhere better," Wufei said.

Duo nodded, "That's exactly the same conclusion I came to."

Quatre, who had been approaching the two boys, made a quick retreat. He needed to tell Trowa what he had just overheard.

Next day

"Morning everyone!" Quatre called happily as he entered the kitchen with Trowa. Trowa seemed to smile even though his face did not change expressions from the normal expressionlessness.

"What's up, Q-man? You seem to be in a very happy mood. Have a good night?" Duo smirked.

Quatre turned red, "D-Duo!" he exclaimed in embarrassment.

Quatre gave an exasperated sigh as he placed food onto his plate. "Who cooked breakfast?" Trowa asked.

"I did!" Duo said in a sing-song voice.

Everyone froze and began to examine their food. "Don't worry, I made sure he didn't mess it up," Wufei said from the table. The other three pilots hid relieved sighs as they continued to load their plates.

Several hours later

Wufei carefully went through his usual exercises. Duo suddenly stepped up beside Wufei and began to mimic his actions. Wufei continued for several more minutes before stopping and whirled around to face Duo. "Maxwell! You're doing it wrong!" Wufei said.

Duo, who had been getting ready to make a dash for it, froze. "W-what?" Duo asked in surprise.

Wufei stalked over to Duo and began to rearrange his stance. "This is how your suppose to be. You better memorize it, because I won't show you again," Wufei demanded. Duo instantly began to memorize the feel of the stance. After a second he nodded and Wufei began to show him hoe the actions were done properly. Quatre and Trowa watched from a window, a small content smile adorning the blonds face.

Later that night

"Duo?" Quatre called into the dark room, but nobody answered. Sighing Quatre went to the livingroom window, and sure enough, Duo was staring out the window. "Duo, you should stop doing that," Quatre told the braided boy.

"Doing what?" Duo asked. Quatre gave a start. He hadn't expected the other pilot to actually hear him.

"Staring out that window constantly. It can't be healthy," Quatre said. Duo laughed.

"Did you come for something, Quatre?" Duo asked.

Quatre nodded. "Duo I want a truthful answer. No avoiding the question. Just a straight out answer," Quatre demanded. Duo hesitated before nodding his agreement. "Who do you like?" Quatre asked.

Duo looked away. "I don't like him, I love him," Duo answered.

"Duo, that's avoiding the question. Who do you love?" Quatre demanded again.

Duo sighed, "I love... Wufei," Duo admitted.

Quatre smiled. He was relieved that it wasn't Heero, Trowa, or he himself. He didn't know if he'd be able to deal with rejecting Duo. He loved Duo like a brother and best friend, but not a lover. "Then you should tell him. Wufei may be a prick sometimes, but he's not stupid," Quatre said. "He'd do the right thing."

Duo turned a small scared smile on him. "I know," Duo whispered.

Next Day 11:30

Duo swam around the small lake while Wufei sat on the bank reading. "Hey, can I talk to you?" Duo asked. He had little circles under his eyes because he hadn't slept at all last night. He had thought about what Quatre had said and what he should do. Duo had finally decided to tell Wufei he liked- no, loved him.

"What do you want to talk about, Maxwell," Wufei asked as he closed his book and placed it down beside him.

Duo climbed up on the bank and sat down in front of Wufei, pulling his legs to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. "I... um... I wanted to talk about the person I like," Duo said as he began to rock.

"Alright, Maxwell," Wufei nodded.

"Um... Wufei... I... Well... i like you," Duo rushed out. Duo buried his head in his arms, afraid to see Wufei's reaction.

Wufei was shocked. Duo like him? Why? No, that didn't matter. What did matter was that Duo got his answer. Wufei climber to his knees and shuffled forward till he was only a couple inches away from Duo. Wufei reached forward and gently grabbed Duo's chin, raising his head up. The fear in Duo's eyes made Wufei want to protect him from everything till time ended. "I like you, too, Duo Maxwell," Wufei whispered before barely brushing his lips across Duo's.

Duo wanted to cry, he was so happy. "You do?" Duo asked, still uncertain that Wufei could ever like him.

Wufei looked at Duo fiercely, "Duo,do you think I would lie about something like this?"

Duo's eyes widened, "N-no! I just... I just can't believe you could like someone like me. I always thought you would like someone like Sally, or something," Duo said as he avoiding looking at Wufei's face.

Wufei frowned, "Duo, She's an old onna. She's more like a big sister to me. I can't even imagine a relationship like _that_ with her."

Duo could feel tears at the edge of his vision, but he pushed them away stubbornly. Boys didn't cry, plus Wufei would think badly about him. "Will you kiss me again?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course," Wufei said with a smile as he bent down to give Duo anouther kiss. The kiss was longer than the first and left the two breathless.

Before they could do more, Quatre called from the house, "Lunch time! Wufei, Duo! Lunch time!"

Duo frowned. "If it wasn't Quatre I'd say 'Ignore it', but Quatre would definitely come looking for us," Duo said.

Wufei chuckled as he handed Duo his towel, "Without a doubt... Duo."

Duo's head shot up. Wufei had never called him by his first name. "What?" Duo asked, not sure he had heard right.

"Should I continue to call you Maxwell?" Wufei asked with a frown.

Duo shook his head fiercely. "No! I prefer to be called Duo. Especially by you," Duo said with a blush.

Both boys smiled as they stood and headed for the house. As they stepped into the house they noticed Quatre lean over and kiss Heero's cheek. "So you three have gotten together?" Duo asked.

Heero blushed and nodded. Trowa simply wrapped an arm around Heero's waist. "Duo, don't you dare say anything!" Quatre said with a blush.

Duo laughed. "I won't Quatre. I'm not one to talk," he said as he kissed Wufei's cheek. Wufei blushed as Quatre cat- called and Duo laughed again.


End file.
